comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Reff 'Talamee (Earth-5875)
Reff 'Talamee was a sangheili Major of the Covenant Armada, who served aboard ''CAS''-assault carrier ''Clarity of Faith'' as the second-in-command of his brother, Shipmaster Thon 'Talamee. Biography Early life Reff and Thon 'Talamee were born on Thasanee, Sanghelios. Reff was considered weaker and smaller than most other sangheili males, leading to him become a source of ridicule. Thon, however, saw his brother as someone special, and would always watch out for him. Battle of Line Installation 1-4 After the siblings became blooded and fit to join the Covenant Armada, Reff became the second-in-command of his brother aboard the ''CAS''-assault carrier ''Clarity of Faith'' once Thon was promoted to Shipmaster. After moving to meet with a ''DSC''-class support ship in an uncharted region of space, the Clarity picked up a Pi-constant transmission, which was not used by neither Covenant nor human transmissions. This led the zealous Reff to believe it was a signal sent by the forerunners to warn them of the imminence of the Great Journey, insisting Thon to investigate it. Thon ignored his brother's pleas and ordered the Clarity to perform a slipspace jump. However, during their jump, the carrier was attacked by unknown assailants and crash-landed on the uncharted moon LV-1201. They survived, and Reff continued to preach about the Great Journey, leading Thon to scold and slam his brother against a bulkead for speaking heresy, warning that he would lock him away if he defied with his command again. engaging 'Talamee.]] The siblings then donned Ranger harnesses to investigate the oxygen-less moon. While scouting the landscape aboard a Type-26 Wraith, the Covenant forces engaged against Demons in a firefight, but they were interrupted by Sentinel Gatherers, which captured Reff, an unggoy, a mgalekgolo, and Margaret-053, and brought them before Line Installation 1-4. With his brother threatened by the Oracle 686 Ebullient Prism, Thon allied out of necessity with Otto-031 and Victor-101 so they could escape. On their way, the truce between both parties was tested as Prism attempted to make each one of them turn against the other. .]] 'Talamee and Margaret were finally able to reach the control room of the installation, and Reff was finally able to contact Thon. Once they regained contact, Thon ordered his mgalekgolo soldier to slam Margaret into the control room's console, saying that their truce was over. Once the DSC-class support ship they were set to rendezvous with arrived, Reff sought to use the installation machinery and place it onboard it so they could return to ''High Charity'' with the divine technology. Death However, Reff preached that they should use the main weapon of the installation to destroy the ship, and later the Hierarchs, as he believed they were brought to the installation by destiny to build a new Covenant. Refusing to let Reff stain the name of their clan, Thon drew his Type-1 energy sword and mortally wounded his brother, but Reff expected this and stole his energy sword during this, impaling and killing Thon with it. Not long after, Reff was vaporized by Ebullient Prism. Personality Reff was a fanatical believer in the Path and the Great Journey, thinking that any mundane occurence was a sign of the working of the forerunners. However, unlike many sangheili during the course of the First Contact War, he was willing to ally out of necessity with a human, and above all, a SPARTAN-II, to survive. Category:Earth-5875 Category:Characters of Earth-5875 Category:Males of Earth-5875 Category:Sangheili of Earth-5875 Category:Deceased characters of Earth-5875 Category:Covenant Armada members (Earth-5875) Category:Covenant members (Earth-5875) Category:Clan Talam (Earth-5875) Category:Armor Users Category:Advanced Technology Wielder Category:Yellow Eyes Category:No Hair Category:Males Category:Gun Wielders Category:Created by Draft227